


【果珍】夏日完全溶解

by Eatnenhisa



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatnenhisa/pseuds/Eatnenhisa





	【果珍】夏日完全溶解

#1  
我楼上住着一个哥哥。不知道叫什么名字，姑且称他为A。

A今年二十二岁，喜欢吃冷面，爱笑，从前就读于市七中。

这些是我知道的全部。

我今年十七。再过三个月就十八岁。正在为了高考，和这个热到快融化的夏天做着无助的较量。

放学后回家并不能解脱，拿出试题开始做。这时听到客厅里母亲抱怨蔬菜涨价，心里的烦躁又上了一个阶梯，试卷上的代数题看了几遍都解不出来。

至于我为什么知道A喜欢吃冷面。每到这时候我晃到楼下买雪糕时，大几率能在对面的面馆碰到A。

他穿着白色的衬衫，应该是制服一类的，敞着最上面两粒纽扣，仿佛从忙碌中抽身的利落，看起来很好。

“哥。”因为不知道名字，我只能这样疏离地喊他。

“哦。”他抬头冲我笑，饱满的下唇像一枚浆果。A看一眼我手里的雪糕:“又吃这些。”

“太热了。”我说。

 

#2  
还有三个月进入十八岁的我，目前就读于市一中。和“一”根本没有沾亲带故，是说出去只能收获鄙夷目光的三流中学。

男生们热衷于打架和上床，聚在一起抽烟时就炫耀自己的床伴，“你不知道她有多紧”这种话翻来覆去地说，仿佛脑袋里晃动的是一滩精液。

而女生们每天都顶着浓浓的妆来上学，为了某个异性争风吃醋，天天都分享自己刚做的水晶指甲和新买的劣质香水。

一上课就睡倒一大片，没睡的在玩手机。考试时甚至连弊都懒得作，每次老师发卷子看到我的成绩都快感动到欲泣。

而这同样让我烦躁不已。

但是A。A读很好的初中，很好的高中，到很好的大学，平步青云。第一个和最后一个是我猜的。

因为他读的市七中在全国都非常有名，和四中九中并列为“高考状元制造厂”，所以我自然而然地推断，他更早的过去，和更远的未来，都无限光明。

A和我的第一次照面。

那天先是在学校打了架，后来又莫名其妙崴了脚，想到回家要面对母亲的大呼小叫，索性就在超市门口坐了一下午。A就是那个时候路过的。

超市门口没有凳子。我以一个脑袋埋进膝盖的别扭姿势蹲坐在台阶上，随后看到一双皮鞋停在了面前。我抬头看A，A端详着我尚未消肿的脚踝，走进超市买了一支雪糕。

冒着冷气的雪糕贴在脚踝处，立竿见影的疼痛。A在我旁边坐下来，问:“打架被家里赶出来了？”其实他没有猜对，但我还是点了点头。

“回去好好跟家人认个错。”他拍了拍我的肩膀，又问:“你就住这附近吗？”

“就在旁边那个小区的三栋五楼。”

“这么说来我们是邻居啦，我住在九楼。”A迎着我的视线，又笑了笑。

瞬间的事情。

#3  
周一来上学时，班主任重新调了座位。原本坐在角落的我被调到前后左右都是女生的一个位置，好在三个学年过去了，他们心照不宣地认为我是个“异类”，因此并没有过多交流。

身边的女生凑在一起只会说她们的男友A、男友B。她们说在哪里约会看了怎样的电影，说去了什么酒店在那里接吻上床。

穿了v领或者圆领的上衣，刻意露出耳下颈后的一两块印记。

我在那时频繁地熟悉名叫吻痕的东西。偶尔停了笔，用目光加入她们的对话。

“诶……有三个呢。”一个说。

“嗯，他非要弄的。”便亮出脖颈，让周围的人看清皮肤上紫红色的一小块淤血，没有规则的形状，时间过去后它局部沉淀得更深。

而这也能成为攀比的内容。一周还没过一半，周围的女生身上都多多少少有了这种痕迹，如同宣战。

究竟有什么意义。接吻就好好拿嘴碰嘴，这种认证戳章的方法只会显出她们的廉价。

一群没有自己思维的物品。

心里囤积了很多不屑，最后演变成焦灼。教室的电扇送来嗡嗡作响的暖风，没有降温的作用反倒让我烦闷异常。

那个时候，我又想起了A。

 

#4  
回家的途中不会立即上楼，我仰起头去看面前这栋单元楼。

五楼，我家的窗户。和九楼，A的窗户。

他的窗户始终要高一些，所以能够看见我所看不见的，更远的边界吧。

而我和A终于认识起来。回家的地铁上偶尔在一节车厢，进出楼梯时会擦肩，有时在超市遇见会笑着点点头。这样些许和些许相加，变得稍微多一点儿。

还有现在，我又和A见面了。

“又被赶出来了？”A站在我下面一层楼梯，自下而上地望着我，阴影笼罩的地方好像还挑起一边眉。

“没有，忘记带钥匙了。”我局促地蹲在家门口。

“家里人呢？”他走上来站到我面前。

“打牌去了，不知道什么时候回来。”

“这样。”A似乎察觉了我的异常，并没有追问下去。我沉默地盯着他上楼的背影，而A在走了两级之后又转过身来，这次变成俯视了。

“吃过晚饭没有？”A脸上糅起一个温和的笑容:“青春期的小朋友。”

二十二岁的A，此刻依然领先我五岁的A。我甚至不能用“男生”去称呼，但说“男人”又不太恰当。当他和我目光对视——

我如同一头被捕获的兽。

 

#5  
我走在A后面进了屋，是意料之中整洁的一个家。

A先去卧室放好了包和衣服，经过冰箱时拿了一瓶可乐丢过来。

“喝这个吧，冰箱里只有酒和可乐了，今晚吃面行吗？”

我不知被他这句话里的哪个词刺激到了，连连咳嗽起来。

“行，都可以。”我回答A。

A煮了两碗很家常的鸡蛋面，也许是从母亲那里学来的。他一边吃面一边打开手机回消息，蒸汽腾起来导致我看不清A的表情，但我猜他在笑。

“怎么不吃？”A抬起头，果然是在笑:“不好吃吗？”

我摇了摇头，满嘴面条，赶紧微笑。

A想了想，把自己碗里那个煎蛋放到我的汤里，然后又接着滑动他的手机。

我看着汤汁里起伏的煎蛋，觉得自己无以名状地贪心。

#6  
在那之后还有一次。傍晚被父母差遣到超市买花露水。那时候刚好碰到从外面回来的A，以及他的朋友们。

可能是同学也可能是朋友的人们，和他一起从闷热的夜晚走进超市。两三个男的，一两个女的。A走在最前面。

明亮的白炽灯下我看见A侧过脸和他们讲话。

表情、语气、笑起来嘴角的弧度。围绕着他们的气氛，感觉既成熟又迷人。

后来A发现我，大概以为我又下楼来买雪糕吃，他从冰柜里挑挑选选拿出一支:“这个味道还不错，你要不要试试？”

可能因为有朋友在的缘故，A顺其自然地变得轻松和活泼。

旁边有个女生问他:“你弟弟吗？”

A转身去结账，一边刷出二维码一边说:“楼下的小朋友。”

但这个并不是必须要说明的事，只是简单的应付。A对我说话的口吻也和对他的朋友大相径庭。他眼里小五岁的、站在货架后面挑选着花露水的我，值得用关切的却也只是一点儿关切的口吻。

我目送他们离去的背影，手里的雪糕流下黏腻的汁水。

我想知道他们之间会聊些什么。

 

#7  
我记得早在小学三年级时，早上升旗看见六年级的队伍站在最前面。

不知道是出于何种原因，让三年级的我觉得六年级的他们看起来如此成熟稳重，气度不凡。稚嫩的心里灌满了羡慕和向往。

三年级时向往六年级。

六年级时向往初一。

初一开始，向往高一。

但是我没等到我向往的下一阶段。考试失利让我坐到了这个浑浊的教室里，下课总有外班的学生抄着椅子就进来打人，女生们一聊起天连放屁都不会掩饰。

烦躁的、抑郁的、愤怒的。无论如何都想快点离开这里。

快点让我站到A的身边。

 

#8  
有一天早上，我和A难得出现在同一个地点，清晨拥挤的地铁站。他看样子刚从家里一路跑出来，室外有些冷，他一边刷卡过闸机一边套上工装。我注意到他的头发，很不乖顺地翘起了一缕。

“早啊。”他走近跟我打了招呼:“我今天起太迟了。”

所以才能碰上吧。我心里想。

上了车厢，我坚持要挤在A的旁边，想要找话题的医意愿压抑不住，差点从有些兴奋的语气中暴露出来。但我不能拿学校里那些“见闻”作为开端，告诉他“我的同桌堕胎了”“班上的男生因为斗殴进了少管所”。

只能说一些不痛不痒的事情。但A关注的事情，他甚至不会告诉我，仅仅笑一点说:“你没有兴趣的”。

这时他口袋里的手机响起铃声，A接过电话。

变成了我和一车厢人面面相觑的路途。

大约是同事，他的声音从之前对我说话时的低稳稍微提高了些。笑的次数增加了。

他说:“本来还很担心会不会迟到”，语气上扬，牵动嘴角。

他说:“总之谢谢啦”，点一点头。

二十二岁的A。

我是那么地喜欢他。

#9

那天晚上我收起作业本，从抽屉里拿出一把美工刀。

班上那些男生最喜欢用的装逼工具，随身携带着，但是不是真的去捅人了我不得而知。

我推开刀柄，用锋利的尖端在手臂上刻了一个小小的“A”。

三笔，能够清楚地辨认。

腥甜的血很快干涸在皮肤上，原来是这样的感觉，一点点紧绷着，好像什么昆虫爬过留下的痕迹。

我还是很遗憾，要是知道A的名字就好了。

 

#10  
离高考越来越近，持续的高温。

课间十分钟有寻衅滋事的事再次发生，我坐在靠窗的位置，被无辜殃及一脚，立即拿起手中的水杯泼了回去，随后听到某个女生的尖叫。

然而比泼水回击更烂的后续，是那个女生的男朋友带着一拨人准备“教育”我。

觉得自己情真意切，做着那些自以为潇洒的事，黑帮片看太多智商也跟着下降。那是成年人才会了解的可笑举止，却自以为很成熟。

A一定知道，那根本不是成熟。

而A也一定不知道，他的成熟。

他对早上在楼下扫地的阿姨都礼貌地亲切，说话时脸上笑盈盈。

A有礼懂事，明白社会和人际，聪明而温和，好看的眼睛和嘴唇。

那么喜欢。

直到后来被一路拉到学校的废弃仓库，我还在试图找到比“那么”更深刻的词。

 

#11  
这一天从早上开始下雨，在搭地铁上学之前，被母亲吩咐把天台上的床单收下来。

我急匆匆地跑上十楼的天台，下来时在九楼A的房门前停住了。

我抬起胳膊，咬住自己的手臂内侧，能咬到的最靠上侧的地方。用牙齿和舌头，不甚温柔地含咬。也许一分多钟后放开，我看到那里出现的一块新鲜淤血。

原来是这样的感觉。

在早晨的薄光下，红色的淤积起的，我想对A说的话。

我的脸咬下数次麻木，扩散成迟钝的阵痛。终于眼前变成一片安静的黑色。

以黑暗的颜色溶解掉，将一切填满，把所有抚平。我以一个拥抱的姿态倒地。

距离A的五年时光。


End file.
